


Another Suitcase in Another Hall

by melloneddy



Category: Evita, The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: I AM SORRY, I need to stop tagging, M/M, Poor Philip, barlyle - Freeform, barnum is very sweet, but this is fun, have a street philip, i am sorry philip, i was listening to the evita soundtrack and behold, it's cool bros, ocs do happen but do not despair they are not cringey and very short lived, philip is disowned, philip is pathetic, philip is very cry, suitcases are cool yo, they're just there for plot, you don't need to know evita to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloneddy/pseuds/melloneddy
Summary: Philip is disowned at fifteen, and quickly falls into a downward spiral....Salvation does not exist.





	Another Suitcase in Another Hall

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i needed to take a short break from the agreement fic because i was a bit burnt out and i need to pace myself  
> and i've been listening to evita nonstop so this happened  
> oof help  
> pOOR PHILIP

Philip Carlyle slammed against the wall, watching frantically as his suitcase was tossed after him and the door was banged shut in his face.

“WAIT! No, Andrew--please--”   
But it was no use. The door loomed over him, damning and large and undeniably  _ shut _ .

Philip slumped against the opposite wall, mind whizzing frantically. He had thought Andrew loved him, thought he had finally found someone to keep him forever--

\--but in reality, he had been nothing more than an ornament, a side toy. Andrew had been an aristo. He had married. That was all.

Philip was ruined. Had been ruined, really, from that one fateful Christmas dinner where his father had caught him in the attic kissing the cook’s assistant Leonard. They had disowned him and thrown him out, leaving him with two hundred dollars and a small valise.

Nowhere to go. Nothing to do.

But Philip was pretty.

He often attracted stares in the streets, from respectable pretty girls to rugged working-men who laughed and made vulgar remarks.

Not knowing a trade, scared, and only fifteen, Philip had given himself to the first man who asked.

_ (well he didn’t ask, really, just grabbed my ass and licked my ear, and i was scared so) _

When he had been kicked out the first time, he had been scared. But he had found another one, slightly more kind, and a month later, he was kicked out again.

A pattern began to develop.

Over time, instead of growing colder, his heart grew softer, more vulnerable. Each time he hoped for love; each time he was let down a little more, and walked out defeated, shoulders slumping a little lower each time.

He had said he didn’t care (more to fool himself than anybody else), but he did. 

Andrew had been the longest fling, and the most loved by far. Philip was utterly demolished.

He stood up slowly. He had no plans; he had really thought this fling would be his last.

So what happens now?

_ (another suitcase in another hall) _

Philip picked up his case, walking slowly down the stairs. He didn’t know where he was going. His life was a blur, not comprehensible, not right. This fling, he decided, would be his last. He wasn’t going to succumb again.

_ (take your picture off another wall) _

Philip left the house, headed for the bar. He wouldn’t get over this; it had completely destroyed him. The last shards of his dignity were  _ really  _ gone now, he thought, just as he thought they had been after Paul, and Daniel, and Henry, and those twins whose names he couldn’t quite remember, and numerous others. Without the men who held him up, what was he going to do?

_ (you’ll get by you always have before) _

He had no money, no dignity, and his looks were slowly fading, as a result of years of heartbreak and lapsed homelessness.

But he would go to a bar, find a bathroom, and make himself pretty.

Someone else would be sure to bite, even as Philip swore he’d never fall victim to another sweet-talking, promise-filled man.

He would find his way. It wasn’t too late.

_ (where am i going to?) _


End file.
